


idle town

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, They run away, phil lester plays guitar, punk!dan - Freeform, punk!phil, small town AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: one sleepy town, two reckless boys. what could go wrong?in other words, dan and phil have never fit in with the other teenagers in their small town. they’d rather be off spray painting buildings and feeling the wind whip their faces than be sitting in a church pew or applying for colleges. so they do what they must to get by.





	idle town

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve made a playlist for this fic, it’s on spotify: https://open.spotify.com/user/hermione_at_heart/playlist/4xpAQeV1ZdYlaQuNgFpqA7?si=VrLs3L_yTNajxIdjtZwfsw i hope you enjoy this fic!

1987

dan stared down at his sour-smelling coffee, his legs plastered to the vinyl diner booth seat. it was too late to be drinking coffee, anyone else would have told him. but dan wasn't looking to fall asleep tonight.

he looked at the boy across him, sitting on the other side of the table and smiled. the boy had jet black hair, with streaked blue in the front of his messy fringe. a leather jacket on his shoulders, snakebites in his lips, gauges and piercings upon piercings in his ears. high, laced leather boots on his feet, the tightest skinny jeans he could find on his legs, their rips showing off his milky pale skin.

the boy looked away from where he was staring at the records on the walls, and looked at dan. he grinned his wicked, mischievous grin, flicking his tongue over his snakebites. dan grinned back.

"so what's our plan for tonight, danny boy?" the black-haired beauty asked.

"dunno, philly, what were you thinking?" dan responded, eyes wandering to phil's snakebites and thinking about the way they feel on his skin.

"we could...ditch this place. and...i've got new spray paint," he supplied, picking up his coffee mug and drinking, looking at dan with raised eyebrows over the top.

dan let out a raspy laugh, digging in his pocket for a few dollars. "you're ridiculous," he chuckled, looking around the diner. "we're the last ones here..." he though aloud. pulling out three dollars and a quarter, he walked to the counter to pay for his and phil's coffees and slipped the quarter into the jukebox in the corner of the dingy restaurant.

phil looked at him from the booth with a look of amused questioning. dan clomped over in his heavy boots, running a hand through his red fringe, sliding his tongue piercing over his top lip.

"dance with me, dear?" he asked phil, 

extending his hand to the older boy. phil took it with a small chuckle, standing up and letting his hands rest on dan's hips.

"you're ridiculous," phil teased, mocking dan from a few moments earlier. just like heaven by the cure came softly from the jukebox, and dan and phil danced around the aisles of the diner.

"i could dance like this until we die," dan murmured.

"oh, darling, we're far too young to die," phil responded.

the darkness outside was comforting, a veil of security from the people who threw them dirty looks when they walked in the street.

dan's head came to rest on phil's shoulder as they continued to move up and down the aisles. phil pressed kisses into dan's hair, whispering declarations of love into the younger boy's overly-pierced ear.

they danced until the song ended, and the owner of the diner stood at the counter, her ever-present scowl painted on her face as she grabbed the money dan had left there.

"we're closing in five minutes, boys, so you better scram," she said, giving them the faintest of smiles that dan was sure she only ever granted the two of them.

"ok, ms. pentland, thanks for letting us stay so late," phil said, granting the diner owner respect he rarely gave anyone but dan.

"please, call me louise, boys. and you know you're welcome any time, so long as it's not after closing time," she chuckled, her young face streaked with age she'd gained too fast.  
"thanks louise," dan called, pushing open the diner door.

"don't get into too much trouble, you hear? i don't need another police report about you boys."

"we promise," phil lied, glancing at dan. 

"goodnight!" he called over his shoulder, grabbing dan's hand and running along the sidewalk.

"c'mon, let's go get that spraypaint before it's too late," phil said, pulling dan to the left to his apartment. the town had a curfew of midnight, but neither of the boys ever followed that rule.  
phil's apartment was musty and dirty, but well lived-in. dan slept there most nights, not wishing to deal with his extremely religious parents and their lectures and inacceptance.

dan and phil's relationship was widely  
unaccepted through their little sleepy town, but many people learned the hard way that they shouldn't harass them about it. phil had quite a strong right hook.

stepping into phil's apartment, which smelled of instant ramen and sex, instantly brought dan comfort. phil went to his bedroom, emerging with four cans of different colored spray paints.

he handed dan two, kissing him as he did. 

"let's go, angel," he said, and dan chuckled.

"phil, we both know that i am no angel," dan mused, a loving smile painted on his chapped lips.

"okay then...let's go, hellboy." phil's mouth spread in a wicked grin, and he kissed dan's lips again before slipping out of the apartment, dan following close behind. he liked that nickname.

they walked for a while, and soon the time on dan's watch read 11:46pm. they reached their canvas, an old elementary school that had since been shut down.

"hey, this is where we went to elementary," dan noticed. phil's face morphed into a nostalgic smile.

"we spent more time in detention and the principal's office than actually in class," he chuckled.

"how did we even end up graduating high school?" dan asked with a laugh. the streetlamps created a glow on dan's face that made phil want to take a picture of the beautiful boy in front of him. he was only nineteen but he knew he'd found the love of his life.

dan picked up a can of spray paint, shaking it and mulling over ideas in his head. he finally decided what he was going to do.

phil watched him, mesmerised by the boy's utter ethereality. he was punk but delicate and beautiful. phil was so goddamn in love, he'd do anything for the boy in front of him. anything.  
he stood up, wrapping his arms around dan's waist, pressing his lips to the back of his neck. a shudder went through dan's body and phil smiled into his neck, dragging his snakebites over the sensitive skin there.

"you say you're not an angel but you look like that. it's not fair, the things you do to me. i love you so fucking much, dan. so much."

dan sighed, turning around to face his lover, kissing him deeply. "do you like what i did?" he asked, gesturing to the brick wall of the old school. phil looked over the wall, and it was perfect.

Orange and yellow came together to make a firey masterpiece, a black heart in the center with one word above in blood red, hellboy.

"i love it, baby. it's beautiful." phil pulled a cigarette and a lighter out of his pocket, taking a drag, then putting it to dan's mouth. dan captured phil's mouth in a kiss as he exhaled the smoke, and phil loved tasting dan and the smoke. like strawberries and cigarettes, all at once.

"i love you too," dan murmured, and under the yellow streetlamps phil thought again that yes, dan may be a hellboy, but he sure does look like an angel.

—

"are you staying?" phil asked as he and dan entered his apartment later that night.

"could i?" dan asked, taking off his leather jacket and placing it on one of phil's kitchen stools.

"you know you never have to ask, darling," phil said, heading to his bedroom.

upon entering, phil shut the door, pressing dan up against it. he kissed dan breathless, mumbling "i love yous" inbetween heated kisses. he left countless hickeys along dan's neck and collar bones, dan whimpering and gasping all the while.

they pulled away, and phil remembered something. he let go of dan's face, and dan frowned slightly as phil walked away, still pressed against the door.

"look at this, princess," phil said, pulling a cherry red elecric guitar from behind his bed. dan gasped, walking over to his boyfriend, taking the guitar.

"how'd you afford this?" dan asked, though he knew the answer.

"didn't. my brother unexpectedly sent it in the mail, said it was his but i could have it."

that wasn't the answer dan was expecting, but he just continued to gape at the instrument. phil gave him a lead, plugged into an amp dan knew was stolen.

"wanna play?" phil asked, smiling.

"i don't know how," dan said, but sat down on phil's rickety bed, placing the guitar on his lap. phil sat behind him, plugging in the six string, arranging dan's hands to play a c chord.

"now strum," phil directed. dan slid his fingers over the strings, letting the amplified, echoing sound ring through his ears. it almost made him giddy. phil helped him play a g chord, d, and an a. then dan turned around to phil with his wide doe eyes.

"can you play something?" he asked, and phil took the instrument, and began to play the chords to a song dan didn't recognize. phil played the progression twice, and then dan got it. he began to sing.

"show me show me show me how you do that trick."

as phil played and dan sang, he realized just how much he loved phil, and he would do anything for the raven-haired boy. anything.

when the song ended, phil smiled, putting down the guitar and peppering dan's face with kisses. dan giggled as they both lay back in phil's bed. they held onto each other tight, like they were all they had. and they were.

just before dan drifted off into sleep, he mumbled into the darkness.

"you're ridiculous."

phil smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! find me on  
tumblr: @lesbianfroggo  
twitter: @jiimiinsfilter  
instagram: @lesbianfroggo


End file.
